Celos
by Kuroyami no saiko
Summary: Los celos son sentimientos donde uno siente que algo suyo es amenazado, algunos los controlan y otros no, pero ¿Hasta donde podrá llegar una persona celosa para proteger lo mas importante para ella?
1. Chapter 1

Debo aclarar que el autor original El Gato Ingeniero me cedió este fanfic para continuarlo, razón por la cual eh decidido mantener el prologo original

Prologo: Celos

Los celos, que se supone son los celos, psicológica mente los celos son un sentimiento que tenemos los seres humanos puede ser una clase de envidia hacia el éxito de una persona o algo que no tenemos y otro si tiene, aunque el termino más relacionado es el que tiene una persona al sentir una amenaza hacia algo que considera de su propiedad, los celos están presentes en todas las personas todos las hemos sentido en ocasiones, algunos los niegan y otros lo aceptan.

Kimberly Ann Possible, sin lugar a dudas era una gran chica, promedio perfecto, una gran líder sin oposición alguna, buena condición física, una chica perfecta en todos los sentidos y mas por su trabajo de salvar el mundo de cualquier amenaza.

En algunos casos se puede sentir celos, puede ser de un compañero o compañera de trabajo o escuela de quien se tenga cierta atracción. Es uno de los problemas sentimentales más comunes entre la adolescencia y la juventud.

Ella simplemente tenia un defecto, y no era su comida a lo que nos referimos, era algo mas profundo un problema que poco a poco comia a la chica Possible un problema que ella nunca diria, Kim siempre lo negaria y nunca admitiría…su principal problema era unos grandes celos cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo y compañero de misión, Ronald Adrian Imparable.

Kim quería a su mejor amigo, después de un incidente con un tal Humorlador, Kim sentía algo mas por su amigo de la niñez, pero nunca lo aceptaría, en su cabeza Ron era simplemente…Ron, el mejor amigo con quien pasar el día en el Buen Nacho, un mejor amigo para ir a ver una película, un mejor amigo que siempre estuvo hay para ella cuando más la necesitaba y que nunca abandono, Kim quería mucho a Ron al grado de que siempre lo quería a su lado y no quería que nadie se lo quitara, Ron era suyo y nadie se lo quitara.

Kim siempre que alguna chica se le acercaba a su mejor amigo no le agradaba, odiaba a toda aquella que se acercara a su Ron, Tara, Zita y esa chica Yori jamás le agradaron, sentía que alguna de ellas se lo arrebataría y era algo que Kim Possible nunca permitiría, no era celosa se decía, por eso su justificación era que no quería que su mejor amigo terminara dañado y con un corazón roto por lo que era su deber protegerlo de todas esas chicas, una mentira que Kim se decía una y otra vez, porque como sabemos, Kim nunca admitiría sus celos.

Cuando los celos se salen del control, se transforman en sentimientos de posesión. Los celos posesivos hablan de inseguridades y dudas personales, de un temor constante a ser abandonado. Asimismo, implican sentimientos de intensa angustia, de amenaza, fantasías de rechazo.

Kim no quería imaginarse a Ron lejos de ella, sabía que siempre seguían juntos como amigos, pero ver a Ron… su Ron, con otra chica que no fuera ella…la molestaba, compartir su preciado tiempo con otra chica era su tiempo y solo de ella jamas lo compartiria con alguien, que la atencion que ella recibia poco a poco fuera para una alguien mas, que esas sonrisas que eran de ella las compartiera con una cualquiera, que esos besos fueran a parar a la sucia boca de una mujerzuela cualquiera, que sus caricias, su ternura, su amor….no era algo que ella no quería imaginarse y algo que nunca permitiría.

Kim Possible tendría a su lado a su mejor amigo Ron Imparable por siempre y para siempre, no iba a permitir que cualquiera lo tuviera era de ella y solo ella, protegería a su amigo de la vida sin importar lo que suceda, ella era Kim Possible y podía hacer lo que sea…incluso tomar medidas extremas para proteger lo más querido para ella.

Los celos cuando llegan al extremo son peligrosos ya que pone en peligro la relacion o la amistad en algunos casos, los humanos tenemos celos pero hay que tener cuidado y no perder la cabeza por ellos, pero cuando cierto monstruo de ojos verdes tiene celos, lo mejor es tener cuidado y esperar que no haga una locura.

Capitulo 1

_"El mas noble de tus deseos y la mas abominable de tus perversiones tienen el mismo origen y no debes suprimir nunca ninguno de ellos."_

Una tranquila noche se mostraba con un hermoso cielo estrellado y una luna que brillaba majestuosamente en el firmamento.

Nada de esto le importaba a cierta chica pelirroja que estaba como leona enjaulada en su habitación, la cual salvo por unos cuantos rayos de luz estaba sumido en la obscuridad muy similar a sus pensamientos, recostada en su cama molesta por como había ido el día de hoy, primero esa tal yori se lo había llevado lejos de ella poniendo a su _amigo _en peligro, para después terminar besándolo justo frente a ella, como si la estuviera retando y ella vio como la chica oriental le dio una sonrisa cínica al momento de alejarse de ellos, y eso le hacia hervir la sangre.

Como se atrevía esa mujer cualquiera a llevárselo lejos de ella, el era su mejor _amigo_ no el de ella, la rabia comenzaba a consumirla y la adrenalina corría por sus venas, tomo su almohada y grito pegando su rostro a esta mitigando el ruido que seguramente habría despertado su familia, eso no hizo nada por su rabia seguía furiosa, se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas en su habitación estrujando su almohada con una sola mano, daba vueltas por su habitación en un intento por calmarse

No servía de nada, su enojo no se detenía mas que eso parecía aumentar daba vueltas en su cuarto en un arranque lanzo su almohada rompiendo algo que sino como vidrio, aun así no le importo

Por que el mundo no podía entender el mundo que ella sabia que era lo mejor para ron, que necesitaba estar cerca de el para protegerlo y que estar lejos de ella era malo para el, con algo de exasperación se paso las manos por el pelo en frustración y dio algo parecido a un gruñido antes de poder calmarse un momento y tomar un gran suspiro de aire calmándose un poco

Se giro para ver que era lo que había roto en su furia se acerco lentamente hasta su escritorio y ver que era lo que había roto, cuando estuvo cerca noto por los débiles rayos de luz en su habitación que era un marco de fotografía lo que había roto, resopló un poco al imaginarse lo que le diría su madre cuando viera lo que hizo con cuidado de cortarse con el vidrio levanto el marco y aun con la poca luz pudo ver bien la foto, una foto de ella y ron, el con su mano sobre el hombro de ella ambos sonriendo a la cámara, al ver esa imagen la heroína no pudo contener nada del enojo que antes sentía y sonreír dulcemente a la imagen como si fuera el rubio en persona, trazo con sus dedos el rostro de su amigo

"tonto" le reclamo a la foto "hiciste que me preocupara por ti hoy" siguió mirando la foto antes de dejarla en su lugar y dirigirse a la ventana, contemplo la luna unos minutos antes de que con toda calma del mundo se fuera a dormir con una sonrisa mientras miraba el techo, muchas cosas tendrían que cambiar a partir de mañana, ella se aseguraría de eso, sonrio una vez mas, antes de tomar a pandaroo y rendirse a la tierra de los sueños murmurando un suave "ronnie" e imaginar que era otro quien abrazaba fuertemente en lugar de su peluche

Y así la noche avanzo lentamente dando lugar a un nuevo día, marcando el inicio de la rutina del rubio chico que despertó e Unido su rutina de vestirse, desayunar tomar sus cosas y a su pequeño amigo, pasar por su mejor amiga, volver a desayunar, y tener una habitual carrera con su amiga para no llegar tarde a clases, lo habitual solo que a diferencia de todos los días había algo diferente ese día y es que cierto par de ojos no le despegaban la mirada de encima desde que lo vieron el día de hoy, siguiendo sus movimientos, por lo menos hasta que el ruido de la campana inicio con las clases del dia, teniendo que separar los ojos de su presa dio un suspiro antes de ir a la clase que le correspondía mirando al chico por ultima vez

El día de hoy avanzaba normalmente para todos los alumnos de la escuela o al menos casi todos dado a que la chica que podía hacer cualquier cosa estaba muy distraída... al menos a lo que a clases se refería dado a que en lo único que estaba enfocada era en su compañero de misión, y en las clases que tuvieron juntos no podía evitar concentrar su mirada en el, y como era costumbre el chico, nunca se dio cuenta de eso, lo que ninguno de ellos notaba era que otro par de ojos también miraba al chico sin despegarle la mirada, y así fue todo ese día por lo menos hasta la hora del almuerzo

"Kim, Kim, Kim" le llamaba el rubio sacándola por fin de su trance

"que?... que sucede ron" trato de aparentar normalidad

"estas bien?, has estado rara todo el día" la miro el rubio

la chica solo atino a sonrojarse levemente y jugar con su cabello evitando lo mirada del chico en todo momento

"estoy bien ron...solo estaba...pensando es todo" trato de evitar la mirada del chico mientras la mesa se convertía en lo mas interesante del mundo

El chico la miro fijamente antes de que su estomago le reclamara el no darle alimento, así que sin mucho pensamiento comenzó a devorar la comida

La chica que compartía mesa con el suspiro de amigo a que el chico pensara con el estómago, miro como es que devoraba su comida y recargo su mejilla sobre su mano, y lo miro sonriendo, antes de que notara lo que hacia y alejara su vista del chico, que rayos es lo que le sucedía, trato de calmarse un poco antes de notar como su amigo la miraba de nuevo, lo que no ayudaba su estado pero la campana que dictó el final del almuerzo salvo a la heroína adolecente, que sin perder tiempo salto de su lugar y huyo deprisa de la mirada de sus amigo, dejándolo pasmado y tratando de entender por que su amiga se escapo de el, miro a su otro mejor amigo que le devolvió la mirada, a lo que rufus se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su lugar en el bolsillo del rubio

El día avanzo de forma normal, excepto que la pelirroja evito a su pobre ayudante que por mas que intentará no podía acercarse a su amiga, pero... no podría seguir así todo el día verdad?, Kim no le evitaría en la practica de porristas?

Lo que no sabia el chico es que la oji esmeralda fue capaz de evitarlo durante la práctica, haciendo que el chico se deprimiera un poco lo cual no paso desapercibido para cierta animadora del equipo, que miro como la mascota del equipo puso ojos de cachorrito abandonado, por eso sin demora se dirigió al chico y coloco su mano sobre el hombro del chico sobresaltándolo un poco

Al sentir el toque el chico se emocionó y volteo a ver a su amiga que por fin dejaba de evitarlo, pero no era ella "ah, hola tara, necesitabas algo?"

La rubia se sonrojo levemente, sin saber muy bien que decirle ya que solo se acerco a el por lo mal que se veía "yo...ah...estas bien ron?" fue lo único que fue capaz de articular

Imparable la miro y le sonrió un poco "eh si, estoy bien" trato de sonar convincente pero fallo, y mucho, por la mirada que la oji azul le daba

"ron si quieres hablar de lo que te molesta, yo...estoy aquí" termino sus palabras sonrojada y sin atreverse a mirar a la cara al chico

El oji marrón solo la miro sorprendido antes de sonreír de manera genuina "no te preocupes tara, estoy bien, nada que un poco de nacos no curen" término haciendo que la animadora le mirase y ella misma sonriera

Se dio la vuelta lista para irse cuando se detuvo y se mordió el labio inferior debatiendo que hacer, finalmente se volteo mirando al joven que estaba listo para irse también "ron? "ganando la atención del nombrado "el otro día te vi con una chica" ni estaba segura de como continuar, así que lo hizo de forma directa "es tu novia?" se aventuro

"chica?" repitió confundido "cual chica?" no muchas personas del genero femenino le hablaban, excluyendo a Kim, monique,tara y la misma Bonnie, esta ultima mas para insultarlo y/o burlarse, pero le hablaba sin embargo

La rubia dirigió su mirada a su compañero, antes de tratar de nuevo "ayer...tu estabas con una chica ayer, blusa y falda azul, medias negras...asiática me parece " su mirada acabo en el objeto mas interesante del gimnasio, es decir sus tenis

A lo dicho por la animadora el chico pensó durante un momento tratando de pensar a quien se refería tara, hasta que la respuesta le llego de golpe "no...yo...ella...yo" se sonrojo mientras traba de aclarar sus pensamientos "no es mi novia, su nombre es yori y... solo somos amigos" pudo terminar, aun recordaba como se despidieron el día de ayer

La joven solo pudo mas que suspirar de felicidad por dentro, a pesar del tiempo, no había sido capaz de superar su enamoramiento del chico, aunque trato de salir con otro para olvidar a ron, no había servido de mucho, y el verlo con otra chica solo había reavivado la chispa que tenia por el chico

"me alegro mucho" soltó en un susurro

"eh dijiste algo tara" el rubio la miro haciendo sonrojar a la animadora

"no...no es nada ron" respiro para calmarse un poco "dime ron, estas libre este viernes?" de nuevo nunca se atrevió a ver al chico a los ojos

"eh no?" sonó mas como pregunta que afirmación "quiero decir no, no tengo nada planeado para el viernes" termino

"bueno si es así, te gustaría ir a comer algo y después al cine" se relajo un poco y por fio vio a su héroe

"claro, me encantaría tener una cita contigo" por la emoción se le salió decir eso, antes de abrir los ojos tratando de arreglar las cosas "yo... eh... no... no quise decir eso, como amigos, si, como amigos" espero que la rubia no se molestara por lo dicho, cerro los ojos esperando alguna negativa o un golpe, ya tenia experiencia por decir cosas emocionado

Pero una cantarina risa fue lo que le animo a abrir los ojos y ver a su compañera riendo "claro ron, me encantados salir así contigo el viernes" le sonrió dulcemente al chico

El héroe adolecente no supo como reaccionar, tara no había negado lo de que fuera una cita pero igual tenia que asegurarse "si...esta bien...como una cita?" termino con un pequeño dejo de esperanza

"no ron, no como una cita" vio como el animo del chico callo un poco "es una cita" finalizo con una sonrisa y antes de que el rubio dijera algo mas ella se acerco a el y lo beso en la mejilla como cuando los recato de gill, solo que esta vez duro un poco mas "nos vemos" ya separados ella se despidió con un notable sonrojo y rápidamente salió dejando al chico solo

Imparable solo atino a llevarse la mano a la mejilla donde había sido besado y mirar por donde había huido la oji azul antes de sonreír como idiota y dejar que el mundo supiera de su suerte con un estridente " BOOOOOYHHHAAAAA" antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí olvidando que estaba esperando a alguien

Y quizás si ambos rubios no hubiesen estado tan concentrados el uno en el otro hubieran notado que otra persona estuvo observando toda su platica desde la entrada de los vestuarios, y que dicha persona estaba sumamente furiosa, y como estar seguro de esto?, simple, su normalmente confiada pero apacible mirada estaba sustituida por una furica vista de esmeralda que podría derretir acero, aun no estas convencido?, pues bien entonces pregúntaselo a la pobre manija de la puerta de los vestuarios, que estaba siendo doblada por la manos de la chica pelirroja.

Fin del capitulo 1.

Gracias por leer este fanfic, el cual le agradezco de nuevo a su autor original **El Gato Ingeniero** el permitirme continuarlo, trato de manejar las acciones y diálogos de los personajes acorde a sus personalidades, así que si tienen sugerencias o señalar algo que no sea acorde a la trama no duden en comentarlo, no duden en hacerlo, se que es un inicio lento pero tratare de que se ponga interesante de forma gradual.


	2. Chapter 2

Celos capitulo 2

"Tener no es poseer. Puede tenerse aquello que no se desea_"_

La adrenalina inundaba sus venas, si era por la ira o por la loca carrera que desató en cuanto Ron salió del gimnasio, quien sabe, lo que si era cierto es que lo mejor alejarse de la pelirroja que corría como un depredador lo hace tras su presa, todo a su alrededor no le importaba, solo tenia en la mente la conversación de su _amigo_ y la ramera que hasta hace poco consideraba buena persona, así que por eso corría directo a su casa, llegando en no menos de 3 minutos, casi arranco la puerta y voló por los escalones hasta llegar a su cuarto ponerse un gi de karate y saltar a la planta baja, ir al sótano y dirigirse directo a un saco de box

Comenzó su ataque que no servía de mucho para aplacar su enojo, golpe, patada, golpe,golpe cada ataque tenia toda la fuerza de la chica, se mantuvo así durante un buen rato pero a pesar de eso su ira aumentaba y empeoraba con lo que su mente evocaba

El primer beso que Tara le dio a Ron, una poderosa patada que lanzo hacia atrás el saco

La vez que Ron cambio su vestimenta y las chicas le coqueteaban, un poderoso golpe que dio en el centro del saco

La vez que había invitado a salir a Zita, un rodillazo que levanto el saco hasta el techo

La vez que se volvió millonario y Bonnie le adulaba, otro golpe hizo que el saco girara

La reunión con Yori y la despedida de esta, un golpe que lanzo el saco y tenso al máximo la cuerda

Y mas recientemente la conversación que tubo con Tara "no Ron, no como una cita" vio como el animo del chico callo un poco "es una cita", un puñetazo que desgarro un poco las costuras del saco, y al final el beso que la otra animadora le dio al chico, una fuerte patada termino de romper el saco en 2, la parte baja en el suelo del sótano llenando todo de arena y la otra parte siendo apenas sostenida por el lazo, respiraba fuertemente y estaba cubierta de sudor, miro su obra y por fin mejoro algo su estado de animo, ya no sentía el deseo de destrozar a golpes a Tara... por ahora, respiro hondo y miro el sótano dándose cuenta del desastre que causo, miro sus manos y noto que tenían algunos moretones y que las piernas las tenia entumecidas, cerro las manos con fuerza

Miro de nuevo el desastre antes de comenzar a caminar a su habitación, pasando por donde estaba su padre sin prestarle atención, y se encerró en su cuarto en total oscuridad

Mientras tanto el otro héroe adolecente estaba muy emocionado por su futura cita, tanto que en cuanto llego a su hogar dejo que su pequeño amigo terminará con la ración de queso que tenían en casa, y después de eso fue a su habitación y se recostó en su cama con su característica sonrisa, miro el techo mientras pensaba

'oh si el Ron tira y anota' pensó con alegría ¡tenia una cita! y con una de las chicas mas populares y bonitas de la escuela, que mas podía pedir, siguió fantaseando sobre como iría su cita, debía de estar listo para el viernes, oh si el perro loco de middleton había llegado a conquistar, pensó en que película debería ver ese día, quizá pudiera preguntarle a Kim sobre eso, ella podría ayudarle en su cita.

Siguió pensando en eso hasta que el sentimiento de haber olvidado algo le surgió, pero ¿que podría ser?

'¿mmm me olvide de algo?... fui a la practica, regrese a casa, le di de comer a Rufus, mmm no debe ser importante, y si lo es, le preguntaré a Kim mañana' cerro los ojos dejando que el sueño le dominara. Antes de que saltara y callera de su cama

"KIM..." callo y corrió al teléfono de la cocina, no sin antes tropezar y rodar por las escaleras "ella va a matarme por no esperarla" dijo olvidando que la experta en kung fu lo estuvo evitando todo el día, se levanto como pudo y fue a marcar el número de su amiga, esperando que no estuviera tan molesta como para no contestarle

El teléfono timbro varias veces hasta que una voz le respondió "MAS VALE QUE SEA IMPORTANTE " esas palabras le lastimaron el tímpano al chico "¿Y BIEN?" el chico solo pudo tragar saliva

"yo...yo...lamento no haberte esperado hoy Kim" sus palabras no fueron mas que susurros que apenas y pudo escuchar la chica que de inmediato se calmo al reconocer la voz "no se por que me evitaste así hoy... si hice algo que te molestara hoy, perdón" la voz del chico hizo que ella se sintiera culpable por como lo evitó todo el día

"no fue tu culpa Ron, yo solo...es solo que...tenia mucho en que pensar" convenientemente no le dijo que era sobre el

"¿en serio?" su animo regreso a ser el de siempre "entonces no hice nada malo verdad?"

La oji esmeralda sonrió "no Ron no has hecho nada malo"

"que bien pensé que estabas enojada conmigo, entonces ¿no estas molesta verdad?"

"no Ron, no estoy molesta contigo"

"bien entonces hasta mañana kim, que descanses"

"hasta mañana Ron" y con eso termino la llamada

La chica se sintió renovada y con tranquilidad fue a bañarse y a dormir, olvidando el motivo de su molestia y sonriendo todo el tiempo

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad mas específicamente en la habitación de cierta animadora rubia estaba mas que extasiada por la suerte que tubo ese día y que por fin pudiera invitar a salir a Ron, sus mejillas se volvieron carmesí al recordar como se había despedido del chico, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, tenia una cita con él y no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad, se levanto de su cama y miro la luna que estaba en el cielo, sonrió al gran astro nocturno y se fue a dormir

Y el final de ese día solamente dio lugar a uno nuevo

Eso se podía ver por el sol que ya comenzaba a alzarse por lo alto en el cielo

Iniciando el día de la heroína adolecente que se despertó de buen humor iniciando su rutina bastante feliz, bajo a desayunar con una sonrisa

Encontró a toda su familia ya desayunando y se sentó en su lugar para hacer lo mismo, nada podría arruinarle ese día

"Kimberly, ¿me podrías decir la razón del por que el sótano esta hecho un desastre?" las palabras de su madre congelaron a la chica que miro a su madre sin saber que decir

"Lo que paso...fue que yo...veras..."no tenía excusa para explicarle a su madre

"buenos días familia Possible" el inventor del naco llego al lugar

Sin mas la chica salto de su silla tomo la mano del rubio y salió disparada arrastrando a su amigo "nos vamos" escapo de su madre al menos por ahora

Después de una carrera hacia la escuela en donde por fin para frente a su casillero

"Kim, me devuelves mi mano" señalo como la chica sostenía su mano, muy fuertemente "ya no siento mis dedos"

La pelirroja lo soltó de inmediato y se sonrojo bastante, volteo su rostro para evitar que su amigo la viera

Imparable solo la miro confundido por la actitud de su amiga, aunque agradecido de que sus dedos volvieran a tener sensibilidad de nuevo

Iba a decir algo pero la campana los interrumpió, mirándose durante un segundo, ambos asintieron y se fueron a sus primeras clases de ese día

Kim estaba sumamente desconcertada por todo, su constante enojo, su ataque al saco, la forma en que solo Ron parecía calmarla, estaba sumamente confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando estos días, todo desde el día que llego Yori, y ahí nuevamente su animo se agrio de nuevo, rompiendo el lápiz que sostenía, la próxima vez que viera a la ninja ella iba a...

Beep beep beep beep

El sonido del kimunicador la saco de su trance antes de contestar

"que hay Wade?" todo enojo anterior fue sustituido por seriedad profesional

"noticias relacionadas con Draken Kim, ha estado robando diversos componentes electrónicos"

"alguna idea de ¿para que?"

"nada en concreto, han sido varias cosas para saber que trama"

"bien, ¿en cuanto tiempo le tomara a nuestro transporte llegar?"

"estará ahí en 15 minutos"

"gracias Wade" se despido la chica antes de ir a buscar a su amigo

No le tomo mucho encontrarlo y ambos se prepararon para la misión, fiel a la palabra de su gurú cibernético, un helicóptero llego para recoger al equipo Possible

Ya arriba de su transporte se dio la plática usual

"gracias por llevarnos sr. Rogers"

"no es problema srita. Possible es lo menos que podía hacer por haber salvado a mi hermana de ser secuestrada"

" no es nada, cualquiera hubiera vencido a esos tipos usando un cortaúñas, 3 ligas y un clip"

"llegaremos a su destino en breve"

Después de eso la joven regreso con los otros tripulantes

"y ¿de que trata la misión?"

"Al parecer Draken esta planeando algo"

"en serio ese tipo necesita un pasa tiempo o una novia, a estas alturas se debería de dar cuenta de que no puede ganar"

Lo dicho por su amigo le causo risa "quizás pero créeme cuando te digo que la piel azul no hace que una mujer se vuelva loca"

Ambos sonrieron por eso antes de caer en silencio, esperando a llegar a la guarida del villano

Una vez en el lugar que resulto ser una montaña, se adentraron en la guarida por los ductos de ventilación

"...Kim"

"que sucede Ron"

"hum...veras, este viernes...tengo una cita" dijo algo inseguro y "quería ver si podías ayudarme"

"ahora no es momento para eso" dijo molesta mirando hacia el frente

"pero Kim"

"estamos en una misión Ron, ahora no" y con eso termino la conversación

Después de unos minutos llegaron a una habitación en donde estaba el megalómano azul y la mercenaria verde

"y así con esta ultima modificación todo estará listo para mi infalible plan" se jacto el tipo azul

"tan infalible como el ultimo plan" se burlo la villana de piel verde

"Sheeeeegoooo por que no me apoyas" se quejo con una voz mas chillona de la usual

"muy bien doc cual es su grandioso plan esta vez" se cruzo de brazos y lo miro "aunque terminara fracasando como siempre" lo ultimo lo murmuró por lo bajo

"pues veras en mi ingenio eh ideado algo que me permitirá tomar el control del mundo" alardeó alzando sus manos "con unos ajustes al rayo de la verdad puedo apagar ciertos inhibidores morales del cerebro, y usándolo en contra de los lideres mundiales, te imaginas lo que pasará?" acabo su monologo con su sonrisa malvada

"no querrá decir..." se callo al ver el esquema del villano, tener lideres mundiales sin complejos morales, quizá esta vez si podría funcionar "bien doc creo que lo subestime esta vez" sonrió de medio lado

"tu nunca has entendido mi ingenio Shego" se cruzo de brazos con suficiencia

"¿y cuando es que iniciaremos el plan?"

"pronto Shego, en cuanto termine de modificar el rayo para apagar por completo los esquemas de etiqueta y educación"

Ante lo dicho por el científico la sensual villana se desconcertó "¿que?"

"si, sin modales ni educación ningún líder podrá seguir el protocolo ni la etiqueta necesaria para mantener buenas relaciones entre ellos" termino con una risa malvada

La oji jade solo miro confundida a su empleador antes de mirarlo con fastidió, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, resopló con fastidio e ignoro a su jefe

"y así el mundo estará en manos del dr. Draken"

"antes o después que te llevemos a la cárcel Draken"

El equipo Possible entro en escena

"KIM POSSIBLE Y...su ayudante"

"no de nuevo"

"hasta aquí llegas Draken"

"oh claro me rendiré, oh espera SHEEEGOO"

La peli negra salto frente a la pelirroja

"lista para bailar kimmie" le reto con una sonrisa burlona

No hubo que esperar mucho para que ambas combatientes saltaran la una sobre la otra tratando de dominar con sus habilidades

Mientras tanto con los restantes miembros de los respectivos bandos

"bien Rufus vamos a buscar el botón de auto destrucción"

"ok" su pequeño amigo le dio una garra arriba y salió de su bolsillo

"no lo creo...eh... ayudante…secuaces ataquen"

Y con esas palabras 5 de los esbirros llegaron a atrapar al rubio que hizo su habilidad especial, correr, mientras que el ratopin huyo del loco

El chico corría saltando y evitando a los guardias de Draken de forma que fue capaz de reducir a solo 2 personas que lo perseguían

En tanto las chicas estaban enfrascadas en su combate de siempre avanzando y retrocediendo conforme a la otra le abrumaba, siempre empate pero nunca una clara ganadora, luchaban muy igualadas

"que pasa kimmie?, ya estas cansada"

"a diferencia de ti Shego, me encuentro en excelente forma"

Ante lo dicho por la animadora la villana intensifico su juego y comenzó a ser mas feroz, a lo que la chica también aumento la intensidad, patada, bloqueo, giro, salto, golpe, barrido, retroceder, avanzar, era una danza mortal lastima que estaban tan absortas en la lucha que no se dieron cuenta de que el joven que se acercaba a la lucha

Entre tanto Kim fue capaz de asestar un golpe en el rostro de Shego a lo que respondió saltando tratando de dar una poderosa patada que la mas joven esquivo pero el joven oji marrón no tubo tanto suerte y es que por huir de los hombres de Draken termino acercándose a la lucha de ellas, lástima que se dio cuenta de eso cuando el pie de la ex heroína le dio de lleno en el estomago lanzándolo hacia atrás golpeando a sus perseguidores y noqueándolos

"hum...no le di a la princesa pero termine con el ayudante" se burlo viendo al rubio sostener su estómago

Ante lo que paso la pelirroja solo vio en shock como su amigo fue lastimado

'Ron...esta herido...fue lastimado...' sus pensamientos solo se enfocaban en su amigo 'no fui capaz de protegerlo...no pude ayudarlo...esta así por mi culpa'

"aw que pasa princesita, llorarás ahora que lastime a tu novio" la burla en sus palabras nunca fue tan densa

Ante las palabras por su némesis la mirada de Kim se oscureció sus manos se volvieron puños y fulminó a Shego que no borro la sonrisa que tenia

"oh! vamos kimmie yo-" sus palabras fueron detenidas por un golpe que le saco el aire de los pulmones su piernas derraparon hacia atrás, se llevo una mano al estomago y dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja pero lo único que vio fue un puño que dio de lleno en su mejilla derecha, otro golpe en su mejilla izquierda, barrido de piernas que rompió su robillo, la hizo caer sobre su espalda, antes de recibir una patada que sin duda le rompió algunas costillas, la menor se puso sobre la pelinegra y comenzó a golpear sin piedad su rostro

Slap un golpe en el rostro que saco sangre y saliva de la boca de la mayor

Scrath ahora tenia rota la mandíbula

Otro golpe dejo ahora sus ojos completamente negros

El siguiente impactó había roto su nariz

Y así continuo cada golpe que le diría era mucho mas dolor que le mercenaria sentía en su cuerpo

Hasta que la pelirroja decidió terminar con eso, levantó a la oji jade del cabello y con el deplorable estado en que estaba no podía hacer nada, la chica la levanto altura de su rostro y con una voz fría nunca vista en ella le dijo

"esta es la ultima ve que lastimas a Ron" sus palabras a pesar de ser susurros fueron escuchadas con "por que si vuelve a pasar te juro que no hará lugar en el mundo en donde puedas esconderte de mi"

Y con eso la soltó, la villana solo vio como la pelirroja se alejaba caminando de ella y no pudo evitar lo más, la primera lágrima brotó de sus ojos, seguido de unas cuantas más por el dolor y la humillación que había soportado por parte de su némesis

En tanto la heroína regresaba a donde estaba el científico loco, al parecer en una cabina de mando

"KIM POSSIBLE HAS ARRUINADO MIS PLANES POR-" se detuvo al solo ver la mirada que la chica le dirigía y por una ve en su vida mantuvo la boca cerrada

Ella solo comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el, a lo que el como su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba retrocedió

"Kim Possible que estas..." de nuevo esa mirada que prácticamente le gritaba CALLATE "aléjate" la chica no dio señales de escucharle "si no te alejas yo..." llego al borde de la cabina, estaba acorralado con sus manos busco algo con lo cual pudiera defenderse y tomo lo primero que sintió era un arma

"aja atrás Kim Possible" apunto con un rayo a la chica, que continuo hacia el como si nada "ah...toma esto" y disparo contra ella, dando justo en el blanco "ah te crees todo eso Kim Possible pero no lo er..." la chica ni siquiera había parpadeado, siguió avanzando

Se detuvo frente a Draken le quito el rayo de las manos, lo destruyó lanzándolo contra una pared y sin decir nada dio un uppercut tan fuerte que levantó al megalómano del suelo y callo de espaldas inconsciente

Después de eso dio un gran suspiro

"Kim" al oír eso se giro para ver a su amigo apoyado en la puerta con Rufus sobre el hombro y con una mano sobre el estomago, por lo que sin perder tiempo ella corrió y le dio un abrazo que casi lo derriba a lo que el rubio solo abrió los ojos y correspondió al abrazo durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada, hasta que el compañero rompió el silencio

"¿estas bien?"

"Ron, soy yo quien debería preguntar eso recibiste una pata se Shego" por fin se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para mirarse al rostro

"pero es que tu-"

"sin peros Ron, vamos a casa le diré a mi madre que te revise"

"vamos Kim estoy bien" se palmeo el estómago para demostrar su punto cosa que lamento de inmediato

"RON" le regaño entre molesta y preocupada por su estado "es oficial mama te revisara en cuanto regresemos"

"pero estoy bien Kim, además tú recibiste ese rayo de Draken"

"y como puedes ver no me hizo nada, estoy bien"

"yo también lo estoy"

"no, no lo estas vamos regresemos para que mi mama te revise"

"esta bien" la chica sonrió por lo dicho por su amigo "pero solo si tu también lo haces"

"ron ya te dije que estoy bien"

"entonces yo estoy mejor solo recibí una patada no un láser"

Possible cruzo los brazos molesta a veces su amigo podía ser tan necio, pero esa era una de las cualidades que le gustaban de Ron, suspiro un poco en derrota

"esta bien no iras a ver a mi mama, por ahora" vio como el chico sonrió "pero al primer síntoma de dolor te llevare con ella sin quejas oíste" vio como perdió la sonrisa

"solo si le pides a Wade que fue ese rayo que te disparo" ahora fue el quien se cruzo de brazos

La chica lo miro manteniendo su pose, y así estuvieron durante unos segundos antes de que ella cerrara los ojos

"esta bien"

Su amigo sonrió y le paso una mano por el hombro "esta decidido entonces, vámonos"

Y sin demora ambos regresaron a middleton, que por ser ya muy tarde llegaron a la casa del rubio por insistencia de la chica que se aseguro de que el chico llegara a descansar a su hogar

Después de despedirse ella fue a su hogar pensando en su discusión, no debía de preocuparse por ella estando el como estaba, pero era típico de Ron poner a los demás antes que el, sonrió como solo últimamente el rubio o pensamientos sobre el podía hacerlo, entro a su casa lista para un descanso

La mirada que recibió de su madre le aseguro que un descanso es lo último que tendría

"ahora que has regresado Kimberly, podemos hablar del por que el sótano es un desastre"

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Celos capituló 3

_La paranoia es una forma de conciencia, y la conciencia es una forma de amor_

"ahora que has regresado Kimberly, podemos hablar del por que el sótano es un desastre"

Sin decir mas la mujer mayor camino a la sala siendo seguida por su hija

"y bien?"

La joven no sabia que decirle a su madre

"Kimberly" la voz de su madre tenía un atisbo de molestia

La chica solo se encogió un poco ante el tono de su madre y no se atrevió a mirarla

"estoy perdiendo la paciencia" su madre le recordó en tono firme

"yo...yo solo...yo estaba" no sabia que decirle a su madre

"Kimberly Ann" su tono rayaba en la molestia

"yo solo...estaba enojada" sus palabras apenas y fueron escuchadas por la oji azul

"que?"

"dije que...estaba enojada, mamá"

"y que te hizo enojar tanto que decidiste hacer del sótano un caos?"

"...es que yo...fue por...es que me enoje...porque...y Ron estuvo..."

"que tiene que ver Ron en esto?" also una ceja al preguntar

La menor se mordió el labio inferior "nada, es solo que él...y yo...es que...si el no hubiera" gran forma de explicar algo

"tuviste una pelea con Ron"?

"si...quiero decir no...él y yo no peleamos"

"entonces que te molesto tanto si tu y el no pelearon?"

"...es que él y...cuando nosotros...es por que... tiene una cita"

"y el que Ron tenga una cita es motivo de destrucción, porque?"

"yo um...es porque yo...no quiero que el tenga una cita"

La expresión de la dra. no cambio en absoluto, pero por dentro sonreia, quizá lo que siempre quiso que pasara entre su hija y su amigo de la infancia al fin sucedería

"y porque Ron no podría tener una cita?, es un buen muchacho así que es normal que alguien se diera cuenta de eso y lo quiera para si, antes de que alguien mas lo tome"

"es que el y Tara no deben..." se detuvo al no saber que decir

"asi que Ron y Tara no pueden tener citas" le interrogo mas calmada la pelirroja mayor

"...por que el y yo...quiero decir...nosotros..."se trabo y se sonrojo

"tanto te molesta que tu amigo llegue a tener novia?" ya totalmente calmada le hablo a su hija

"yo no...es decir yo solo...es que yo" al ver que no podía decir nada coherente guardo silencio, hasta que sintió como era abrazada por su madre

"tranquila Kim" abrazo a su hija que le correspondió el abrazo

Al ser abrazado por su madre la heroína se relajo bastante y pudo normalizar sus pensamientos

"mejor ahora?" le pregunto a su hija que le dio un asentimiento

"bien, ahora aunque no te guste la idea, Ron tiene una cita" sintió como su hija se tenso por su comentario "pero, si no te gusta eso, puedes hacer algo al respecto no?" su primogénita se quedo quieta contemplando sus palabras "bien ahora que estas mejor, tienes un desastre esperándote" termino con voz tranquila pero firme

La joven solo bajo los hombros resignada y se dirigió al sótano

"aunque...creo que eso puede esperar, por lo menos hasta que tomes un baño" le dedico una sonrisa maternal respondida por una de agradecimiento

La chica se fue a su cuarto rápidamente, sin notar como es que su madre miraba una foto de un rubio y pelirroja de 12 años sonriendo a la cámara

Mientras que en otra parte mas preciso en la casa del inventor del naco, el joven estaba en su habitación descansando y tratando desesperadamente de pensar que es lo que hará en su cita, sin poder llegar a mucho dado a su falta de experiencia

Se revolvió el pelo en frustración y camino en círculos por su cuarto

"que es lo que haré Rufus, mañana es mi cita y no se que es lo que voy a hacer"

El pequeño rosa solo miraba a su amigo

Finalmente su dueño se tiro en su cama

"no tengo idea de que hacer y no se a quien pedirle ayuda"

Su amigo se subió a su estomago

"...hurm kim"

"no amigo, esta vez no puedo pedirle ayuda" dijo al recordar cuando trato de pedirle ayuda a la pelirroja

El rato pin solo cruzo sus patas delanteras en profundo pensamiento hasta que llegó a la solución

"Monique"

El chico miro a su amigo unos instantes antes de sonreír como idiota

"muy bien amigo, me has salvado te ganaste un gran naco"

El pequeño le miro de nuevo con brazos cruzados pero en actitud exigente

"esta bien 2 nacos"

Su amigo aun lo miraba mientras con una de sus patas traseras golpeaba el suelo

"er...esta bien 3 nacos" el pequeño siguió expentante

El chico suspiro en derrota

"esta bien, 3 nacos un chimerito y unos nachos" ahora recibió una garrita arriba por parte del roedor

"eres un hueso duro de roer mi amigo" a lo que su amigo le dio una sonrisa antes de ir a su computador a jugar

El chico salió de su cuarto directo al teléfono para llamar a su otra amiga, marco el número y esperó

"hola"

"hola Monique"

"Ron?" se sorprendió por la llamada "que sucede?"

"pues veras, necesito tu ayuda con algo"

La experta en moda se sorprendió por lo general el rubio solo iba con Kim cuando tenía problemas

"asi? y en que necesitas mi ayuda?"

"pues veras el viernes tengo una cita y..." no llego a mas antes de ser interrumpido

"en verdad? con quien"

"...eh Tara y necesito..." nuevamente la chica no le dejo continuar

"asi se hace Ron que es lo que harán, a donde la llevaras como vas a ir vestido?"

"ah...ella dijo que a comer y...que tiene que ver como voy a ir vestido?"

"tienen todo que ver como vas a ir vestido Ron, tienes una cita con Tara, que no quieres impresionarla?"

"si quiero, pero no creo que a ella le importe mucho como vista"

La experta en moda suspiro al oír a su amigo, 'tenia que ser un hombre'

"Ron por curiosidad cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste una cita?"

Imparable se quedo pensando en eso durante un rato, una cita, cuando fue la ultima vez que tubo una...no contaba la vez del humorlador eso lo tenia claro

"bueno yo..." su mente trabajaba a todo lo que podía tratando de recordar "la vez que salí con Zita" termino satisfecho

"la cual fue hace mas de 1 año y ¿cuantas mas?"

Un silencio se instalo en la llamada respondiendo a la joven

"eso imaginé, bien Ron mañana te ayudaré a elegir la ropa con la que iras a tu cita"

"pero..."

"ah sin excusas, si quieres que te ayude dejaras que elija tu ropa" sentenció

"...no se supone que los amigos se ayudan incondicionalmente" dijo con tono derrotado

"créeme Ron te ayudo mas de lo que piensas"

"si tu lo dices, esta bien"

"muy bien nos vemos mañana después de la escuela en club banana y trae tu cartera"

El chico evito gemir en el teléfono no gustandole como terminaría su cartera despues de eso "no podríamos..."

Adivinando a donde preferiria ir el oji marrón le corto "mañana en club banana Ron, no llegues tarde" dijo con severidad

"esta bien" dijo resignado

"muy bien, hasta mañana entonces" termino con tono alegre

"hasta mañana" y con eso termino la llamada, el joven colgó el auricular y suspiro, la llamada a Monique le dejo cansado, no quería ni imaginarse como iría mañana

Así que sin querer pensar mucho en eso se fue a dormir, tratando de prepararse mentalmente para mañana

...

Regresando a la residencia Possible, mas preciso en la habitación de la hija mayor esta por fin había terminado de limpiar el desastre que causo, se tiro en su cama y miro el techo mientras recordaba la conversación que hasta hace no mucho tubo con su madre

'¿puedo hacer algo al respecto no?' meditaba

'yo...realmente no quiero que el tenga esa cita' admitió para si 'pero que es lo ¿que puedo hacer?, no es como so pudiera prohibirle a Ron ir...aunque si surge una misión es posible que...' dejo ese hilo de pensamiento 'no, eso nunca pasará, siempre que necesito una misión para este tipo de situaciones todo esta tranquilo' desestimo esa idea y siguió tratando de pensar que es lo que podría hacer para que su amigo no saliera con la rubia 'no es como si pudiera evitar que él valla' hasta que un pensamiento le golpeo 'pero y si fuera Tara quien no pudiera ir a la cita' una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro 'claro, si le pasara algo a Tara entonces no tendrían su cita'

Se levanto y trato de pensar en que _accidente _podría sucederle a la oji azul

Ella quizá se enferme...

Una caída de escaleras...

Quedar atrapada en un armario...

Resbalarse y golpearse la cabeza en las duchas de la escuela...

Quizás, ser golpeada por un auto...

O mostrarle a la rubia las 16 formas que ella conocía para noquear a alguien

Sus ojos adquirieron un ligero brillo siniestro, siguió caminando y pensando mas en ello...

Se detuvo se golpe y abrió los ojos horrorizada

"que es lo que me pasa..." soltó para si "lastimar a Tara para que no tenga su cita con Ron..." se revolvio el pelo en frustración

¿Por que tenía esos pensamientos? se supone que ella es uno de los chicos buenos, y no lastiman a los demás, porque la idea de lastimar a Tara le gustaba tanto y peor aun, por que no tenia sentimiento alguno de culpa, y de nuevo comenzó a dar vueltas por su habitación tratando de saber que era lo que le sucedía pero no podía llegar a nada que no fuera una forma de lastimar a su compañera animadora

Sus manos se volvieron puños y golpeo una de las paredes de su habitación

¿En verdad estaba dispuesta a lastimar a la rubia con tal de que no tuviera una cita con su amigo?

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a molestar a la pelirroja que trataba de llegar a una conclusión y saber que es lo que hacer

¿Porque no podía sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza?

¿No se supone que ella es una heroína?

Camino al baño de su habitación al llegar vio como su reflejo le mostraba sus ojos inyectados en sangre cerro los ojos y abrió la llave del agua tomando esta con las manos y llevandoselas al rostro dejando que el agua fría le ayudará a calmarse repitió lo mismo durante unos minutos hasta que fue capaz de normalizarse un poco se miro de nuevo al espejo viendo como su estado ya estaba mas tranquilo, suspiro y regreso a su habitación a sentarse sobre su cama

¿En verdad valía la pena lastimar a Tara?

¿Causarle daño solo por sus deseos egoístas?

Se acosto miro el techo tratando de decidir que hacer, y asi se mantuvo durante varios minutos hasta que de un salto de incorporó y comenzó con la rutina de leona enjaulada dando vueltas por su habitación

¿Pero...no es como si Tara fuera a morir...solo tenia que estar...indispuesta, para salir con Ron?

De nuevo se sintió mareada y se tambaleo hasta una ventana en su cuarto y la abrió dejando que la brisa de la noche le ayudara con el mareo, luego de unos momentos pudo recuperarse y cerro la ventana fue de nuevo a su cama

¿En verdad esta dispuesta a lastimar a alguien solo sus deseos egoístas?

Se giro hacia un lado viendo la pared junto a su cama y miro algunas fotos de ella y su amigo de la infancia, las contemplo unos segundos antes de que una idea le golpeara

Por supuesto, no hacia eso por ella, lo hacia por Ron, no estaba siendo egoísta solo ella sabia que era lo mejor para Ron

Así que con una sonrisa cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir

'como no lo pensé antes, es Ron y el necesita que yo le ayude, después de todo para eso están los mejores amigos, y yo lo conozco mejor que nadie, es un gran amigo y el vale lo que sea, después de todo es por eso que somos mejores amigos...por que el es...especial para mi...el es mi...Ron...solo mi...Ron' termino pensando ya adormilada

Fin del capitulo 3

Un capitulo lento, se que prometí hacerlo interesante de forma gradual, pero como bien es conocida la expresión esta es solo la calma que precede a la tormenta


End file.
